


Let's fight

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write an angsty, kinda bittersweet story, in which JMo is in love with Lana but her feelings are one sided. Whether that's actually true or not I leave it up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's fight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not exactly the prompt but sort of?

Lana threw her bag on the ground. She wasn’t filming today but she had to come to the set to practice sword fighting. She never thought she would have to learn how to do that. Especially in this role where Regina had magic and all she had to do to kill was wave a hand.

She entered the training room that was just outside of Regina’s office and froze for a second.

“Hello,” she said, nodding towards the blonde who was already standing there with her sword, practicing.

“What is going on?” Jennifer looked at their trainer, obviously confused.

“Oh, hi there!” He waved towards Lana. “I pulled my muscles and I can’t really move so I thought it would be fun if you tried to fight with each other. It might help you see your mistakes better.” He grinned at them as he handed Lana her sword.

“I see my mistakes very clearly.” Jennifer said with anger coming to her.

“What did you say?” The trainer asked as her words weren’t very clear.

“Nothing.”

“Okay, ladies, how about you start?”

“Is this really a good idea?” Lana asked, carefully glancing at the blonde.

“Are you scared,  _ Lana _ ?” She smirked, waving with her sword in the air.

“No. Should I be?” The brunette stepped in front of her.

“Maybe,” Jen mused, looking her up and down.

“Hey, ladies, try not to actually kill each other, okay?” He clapped his hands to get their attention before they started.

Jen lunged forward, catching Lana off guard. She quickly realized it and took a step back, pushing Jen’s sword to the side.

They were fighting for a while when the trainer’s phone rang.

“I have to get that but you go on, just don’t hurt each other.”

They continued for a few minutes before Jen got more aggressive and stronger with every lunge.

“What the hell? Can you slow down?” Lana barked at her as she was trying to defend herself. “What are you trying to do?”

“What do you think?” Jen hissed as she stepped forward again.

“I don’t know but this sure as hell doesn’t look like a training for the scene anymore.”

“Maybe it isn’t.”

“Are you still angry?” Lana stopped, her sword hanging down.

“What makes you think so?”

“Maybe the fact that it looks like you’re trying to kill me?” She spat it out, trying to walk away.

“Oh come on Lana, don’t walk away again! You always walk away when it’s convenient for you!” The blonde called at her.

“I do not!” Lana turned around with anger in her eyes.

“Then come back and let’s have one more fight.” The blonde dared her, one hand on her hips.

“I did not walk away from you!” Lana yelled at her as she tried to attack her with the sword, Jen quickly covering herself.

“You sure did!”

“I just said I can’t do relationships now! I was honest with you!” They were pushing each other around the room, both being strong at the game.

“No, you said you didn’t want to be with me! There’s a difference!” Jen scoffed and pushed her down.

Lana landed on her ass, the sword falling on her as her grip loosened. She cried out in surprise and maybe a bit of pain.

“Fuck, Lana, are you okay?!” Jen dropped her own sword and was on the ground next to Lana in a second. “I didn’t mean to actually hurt you! Fuck, I’m sorry!” She rushed,panicking and quickly taking the sword away and examining Lana.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Lana rolled her eyes, moving away to sit against the wall.

“Lana, please, I didn’t mean this to happen. It got out of control…” Jen was kneeling next to her, scared that she actually hurt the brunette. “I’m such an idiot…” She ran her hand through her hair and covered her eyes.

“Yes, yes you are.” Lana sighed tiredly.

“I’m sorry!” Jen pleaded, tears in her eyes and desperation in her voice.

“Hey, it’s okay, nothing happened.” Lana leaned forward and wiped off the tear. She couldn’t look at Jen crying. “You are an idiot but not for pushing me down. Well, that too but it’s not the only reason. I probably deserved it. Do you think I don’t want to be with you because I don’t like you?”

The blonde looked up at her with confusion.

“I do want to be with you. That’s why I pushed you away. Because I do want to be with you but I can’t right now and I don’t want to hurt you and I didn’t know what to do.” Her voice was soft, her hand was still on Jen’s cheek.

“You do?” Jen blinked a few times and small smile appeared on her face.

“Yes, you idiot.” Lana laughed. It felt so absurd but it was a relief to say it aloud.

“Then we can figure something out,” Jen grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, a promise for the future. 

 


End file.
